Mythbusters
by Supergirlprime
Summary: What happens one afternoon when ironhide, annabelle, and optimus sit down to watch a mythbusters marathon? hilarity ensured!just a one-shot.


A thank you to stole the spider who helped me see this plot bunny. I told you I might use it!

I, Supergirlprime , do not own the Transformers or Mythbusters.

It was a quiet weekend at nest base. Sarah and Annabelle came for a visit, and as always, Ironhide was doting over the little girl. It was late in the afternoon, and no one was around when Annabelle suggested that they watch mythbusters. One of her favorite shows. Ironhide agreed, and they settled down to watch the show.

Ironhide on the bot sized couch, and Annabelle relaxing comfortably in his servo.

To her delight, there was a marathon on, and ironhide agreed that they could watch it until her mother called her. During the second hour they were joined by optimus. He greeted them both and sat down on the couch next to ironhide to watch the show.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" ironhide asked the prime.

"It is interesting." He agreed

"ssshhhh!" chastised the 6 year old girl as the show started.

They watched several more episodes in moderate silence, (occasionally laughing or commenting on what they did) when ironhide noticed that the child wasn't watching the show. She was deep in contemplation. A frown on her face.

Optimus gave him a questioning look, he shrugged gently. He didn't know what she was thinking.

"ironhide? can I have my knapsack?" asked the little girl.

"of course Annabelle." Replied ironhide as he retrieved her bag from his sub-space pocket. He was proud of the fact that her bag had cars on it instead of fairies or pink items of the sort. Annabelle neatly refused her mothers offer for a bag with Barbie on it, in stead of one with a truck on it. "it reminds me of ironhide." She told her mother. And when her mother relayed the story he filled with pride and love for the lennox child.

She pulled out a small pink wallet with unicorns on it. None of the autobots could understand the girl's love of fictional equine mammals. When her mother was asked about it she laughed and assured them it was something all little girls do.

She opened the coin pouch on the wallet and fished around. After finding the desired coin she put her wallet back into her bag. The she contemplated again, but this time only for a moment. She turned to ironhide, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She turned to optimus, and grinned. "optimus, pick me up high!" she said with her arms up, one hand clenched tightly around the coin. Ironhide was hurt that she wasn't asking him. It was well known that the Lenox child was not afraid of heights and loved going "up high" but for her own safety, she was kept from doing so often. Optimus made optic contact with ironhide who nodded, a little sadly. Optimus placed his servo by ironhide's, the little girl ran on to optimus's servo. "up high" she squealed in delight, bouncing up and down. A little confused, the autobot leader stood up and raised her to optic level. "higher!" the little girl demanded, still bouncing. "be still , little one." optimus said. She stopped bouncing. "but go higher!" he raised his servo up halfway. "up!" was the reply.

He gave ironhide another confused look. Ironhide returned the same look and moved his gaze back to Annabelle. Optimus extended his arm fully, though at an angle. "Annabelle what-" he was cut off by a small object leaving his hand at a fast trajectory towards the ground. Annabelle peeked over his servo as he brought it down. "did it break?" she asked him. "what?" asked both mechs very confused. "the floor." clarified Annabelle. "did the floor break? She asked trying to look over his hand to see if it did. "why would you think that?" questioned optimus. The Lennox child pointed to the t.v. "that's what they're doing! I wanted to see if it would work! They say don't do it at home, but I'm not at home so I could try it!" said the little girl triumphantly! "what are they doing?" asked ironhide. They are dropping a penny off a high place to see if it could break the sidewalk! Again both mechs shared a look and broke out into laughter! Annabelle joined in, not fully understanding why. "little one, do you really think I am taller than the empire state building?"

He asked her, a smile still on his large face. She shrugged. "tou are the tallest thing I could get on" the little girl admitted. "you are the biggest autobot, even bigger than ironhide!" "yes, indeed." agreed the prime. "did the floor break?" she asked with more persistence. optimus gently lowed her to the ground, by where her penny landed. "see for yourself." he told her. She found the small coin, inspected the ground, and sighed. "nope, it didn't work." she paused fro a moment and asked hopefully "maybe with a quarter?" "why don't we go back to the show and see if they can do it?" asked ironhide. "ok." said Annabelle. Knowing that that was ironhide's way of saying no. they went back to watching the show. This time, all of them really wondering if it would work.


End file.
